


My Favourite Nerd

by Day Dreamer Five (WanderingZigzag)



Series: Lost the plot [1]
Category: Zombies Run!
Genre: 5am, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Five, No Plot, Other, Spolier Free, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 10:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7711306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingZigzag/pseuds/Day%20Dreamer%20Five
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Five being adorable on a rainy day</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Favourite Nerd

**Author's Note:**

> Runners345ready requested prompt 37. “you’re a nerd. but my favorite nerd.” for 5am

After a bitecheck, some stretching and a quick shower Five went over to the comms shack to return their headset. That wasn’t the usual order for post-run activities but by getting the other little things out of the way first there was no reason not to stick around and hang out with Sam. If Sam had noticed Fives new routine he hadn’t mentioned it, but the second comms chair was remarkably free from its usual pile of clutter lately.

“Hey Sam”

“Hey Five” Sam spun around to face them with a smile  


“No runners out?” Five asked in confusion at the black screens behind Sam

“Nah, see that big-black-death-cloud looming over there? Janine decided not to send out any more runners till after the storm”

“Oh so you’ve got the rest of the day off then?” Five asks with a chuckle, sitting in the spinny chair next to Sam with crossed legs

“Yep”

“Well what are you gonna do all day?”

“hmmm, annoy you?” Sam said as he begins to spin Fives chair, earning him a small laugh which he found to be ridiculously adorable

“Excellent. You know what really annoys me more than anything Sam? Your foot rubs”

“Hah! yeah ok, pass ‘em here then”

Five gently places a foot in Sam’s lap and motions for him to do the same.

“Aaah Sam! thats amazing!” Five praised as they closed their eyes and sank lower in their seat “How did you get so good at this?”

“I’m really not that good, your poor overworked feet are just easy to please” Sam mused

“mmmh and please them you do”

Sam was glad that Fives eyes were shut because he was staring more than a little at the way Five’s face gently contorts in pleasure when he hits the right spots…

“So whats the plan for the rest of the day?” Five eventually asked, looking relaxed to the point of being nearly asleep

“Well I recently obtained a copy of The Fellowship of the Ring, we could watch it in here?”

If Fives eyes were open they would have rolled them, instead they just huffed a small laugh

“Go ahead” they acquiesced as they moved from the chair to the couch.

Sam gleefully started the movie and sat down next to Five, who surprised him by immediately snuggling into his side to rest their head on his chest. They had cuddled a few times before, but it was usually a sly process of shifting ever so slowly closer, this was the first time Five had ever been so uninhibitedly affectionate, bar a few thank-god-your-alive-hugs after particularly dangerous missions. Sam couldn’t have been happier about this new development.

Five dozed off less than 5 minutes into the film, Sam really needed to talk to them about how many extra runs they had been picking up lately, but after the movie of course, it was one of Sam’s favourites, actually with this new memory with Five attached it would probably be his absolute favourite forever he realised as he stroked Fives hair whilst they slept…until Jack Holden walked in. With the background noise of the movie his entry did not wake Five, it took Jack about 0.5 seconds to take in the scene and start silently pretending to screaming many variations of ‘OH-MY-GOD’ and ‘I KNEW IT’ whilst fist pumping and falling to his knees to raise and lower his arms an over the top display of worship to Sam. With Five still soundly asleep on him all Sam could do was vainly try to shoo Jack away with his free hand whilst blushing beetroot red. Jack eventually left in a fit of silent laughter and Sam tried hard not to dwell on the fact that Jack would be out there gossiping up a storm.

A short while later after recovering from the interruption Sam had resumed monologuing all the major scenes, even the elvish lines, nay, especially the elvish lines. It was during one such moment that Five happened to wake up, and laugh mercilessly until they could no longer breathe and were lying in Sam’s lap looking up at him grinning

“Gosh you’re a nerd. But my favourite nerd”

“You’re just awful” Sam retorted, blushing a little

“I’m sorry” Five replied with a smile that said otherwise “Forgive me?” they asked sitting up to be at eye level

“Whats in it for me?” Sam asked with a soft smile

“This” Five breathed as they leaned in to initiate a soft, slow kiss

The sudden loud boom of thunder overhead caused them to spring apart like guilty teenagers caught by their parents. Realising that they hadn’t in fact been caught by anyone Five laughed first then Sam joined in.

“wow, um…”

“yeah…”

Five stood and paced across the room awkwardly before sitting on the comms desk

“Sorry for falling asleep” They offered to break the silence

“Don’t be, it was nice just holding-…er, hanging out with you. Oh! but Jack came by before and, uh, saw…”

Five rolled their eyes “Of course he did. Well… it’s not half as saucy as any of the other rumours he’s already spread I guess”

“Oh, you’ve heard those too huh?”

“Sam everyone on this side of the country has heard”

“Yeah I suppose they have…sorry”

“Sorry?“

“Well I guess its at least partly my fault for you know, being friends with Jack Holden…practically asked for it didn’t I?”

“Hah! I’m guilty too then” Five smiled nervously “Anyway, some of those rumours are slightly less untrue now aren’t they?”

“Uh yeah I guess the kiss one is retrospectively true…”

“So is the one about me liking you”

“You what? you do!”

“Kissing you wasn’t a big enough hint?” Five deadpanned

“I..well…I uh, like you too” said Sam with a heathy amount of blush

“Well thats three rumours we can stop worrying about…Did you ever hear the one about us making out on the coms desk?”

Sam wasn’t sure that he had heard that one, but Fives suggestive wink was all the encouragement he needed.


End file.
